theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
FlashPoint: Frankenstein
Synopsis for "Part 1: Weird War Tales!" 1942, in the North Atlantic, an American Army unit led by Lt. Matthew Shrieve are searching for a German patrol unit that is gathering information on Allied submarine locations. They are stop by one of the soldiers who sees a large human-shape figure frozen in ice. Suddenly, they are attacked by the German patrol they are looking for. Only Lt. Shrieve remains alive and at the mercy of the Germans before the figure inside the ice burst out, revealing to be Victor Frankenstein's monster. Sensing evil from the German soldiers, the creature kills them and saving Shrieve in the process. A year later, Frankenstein's had joined on the side of the Allies and working alongside with Shrieve. The two are summon to Project M where they learn that Professor Mazursky has been experimenting in creating America's super soldiers based on the 20th century's classic archetype of fear. Among them includes the werewolf Warren Griffith, the vampire-like creature and British traitor Vincent Velcoro, and a amphibian creature and Professor Mazursky's own daughter Nina. Both Frankenstein and Shrieve are aghast of what Professor Mazursky had done in turning these people into literal monsters. But Mazursky reasons he have given them another chance to fight alongside Frankenstein and Shrieve, and swear that once the war is over he will change them back to normal. By 1945, Frankenstein, Shrieve, and their special unit the Creature Commandos entered into Nazi Germany where they fight their way into a bunker that is housing Adolf Hitler and his top generals. During the battle, Frankenstein kills Baron Blitzkrieg and finally ending Hitler's life. Another year later as World War II is over, the Creature Commandos are back in Project M where Frankenstein and Shrieve awaits for Mazursky in reverting their teammates while they are put in stasis to be ship back to the professor's lab. But they are interrupted by their government liaison Robert Crane which Mazursky is in distress in seeing him. Crane explains to Frankenstein and Shrieve that the government has deemed Project M obsolete and the Creature Commandos, including Frankenstein, are to be put to permanent stasis. Frankenstein refuses to be put away, in which Crane had expected this and unleashing his creation J.A.K.E., the G.I. Robot, upon Frankenstein. Shrieve tries to intervene into stopping Crane but is hit with tranquilizer darts fire from G.I. Robot. Frankenstein is overpower by the robot and his electricity is absorb by the G.I. Robot, causing him to shut down. 65 years later, Frankenstein is awaken from his stasis tube and frees the Creature Commandos. They quickly escape the facility and finding Metropolis changed over the years, and discovering their situation from a Daily Planet newspaper. Frankenstein realizes that they are fugitives on the run and saw the problem of resupplying Velcoro with Mazursky's plasma to keep him regressing into his vampire side. When Velcoro rhetorically question as to where they should go, Nina knows about her father's lab in Slaughter Swamp near Gotham, and believes that her father's works and notes are still there that would allow to changing the Commandos back into humans. The Commandos then proceed to traveling to Slaughter Swamp. Meanwhile, General Nathaniel Adam learns about the Creature Commandos's escape and decides in contacting an actual monster hunter to hunt down the Commandos: Matthew Shrieve's daughter. Appearing in "Part 1: Weird War Tales!" Featured Characters *Creature Commandos *Frankenstein *Lt. Matthew Shrieve *Nina Mazursky (First Appearance) *Velcoro *Wolfpack Supporting Characters *Project M *Professor Mazursky Villains *'Nazi Party and Germany' *Baron Blitzkrieg (Dies in This Issue) *'Adolf Hitler' (Dies in This Issue) *Robert Crane *G.I. Robot *General Nathaniel Adam Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Metropolis *'Germany' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *The Creature Commandos that are kept in the Metropolis facility is the location of Project Superman and the damaged state of the location takes place after FlashPoint #3. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=18317 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flashpoint:_Frankenstein_and_the_Creatures_of_the_Unknown_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/flashpoint-frankenstein-and-the-creatures-of-the-unknown-/37-273080/ FlashPoint: Frankenstein & The Creatures of The Unknown 01